Talk:Kingdom of The Sun (Unreleased 2000 Disney Film)/@comment-27855996-20161122162448
I belive Disney reworked it to a comedy because of its dark style. I write a plot what it happens if The Emperor's New Groove were a musical and the villain-catching-sun B-plot were used (but with more comedy): Kuzco is the self-centered teenaged emperor of the Aztec, Incan and Mayan empire ("Perfect World"). One day, he summons Pacha, the headman of a nearby village, to inform him that he is building his enormous summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's house. Pacha attempts to protest, and is dismissed. He also callously fires his ancient, power-hungry advisor Yzma for attempting to run the kingdom while he is preoccupied, infuriating her. She, along with her easily-distracted assistant Kronk, who is always acompanned by his pet, a talking squirrel named Bucky, explains that she plans to kill Kuzco, take over the kingdom, and summon Supai, the god of darkness and death to steal the sun to keep her from aging ("Snuff Out the Light"). Yzma and Kronk attempt to poison Kuzco so that she can take full and permanent control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns Kuzco into a llama. After knocking Kuzco unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco, thanks to Bucky saying him he not killing Kuzco, because of it's a injustice ("The Path of Righteousness"). Pacha arrives in his village later that night and is welcomed by his family. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, accuses Pacha of kidnapping him and demands that Pacha help him return to the palace ("Take Me Back"). Pacha refuses unless Kuzco builds his summer home elsewhere, and Kuzco attempts to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha ("Stay Out of the Jungle"). Meanwhile, Yzma and Kronk create a fake funeral for Kuzco and Yzma takes over the kingdom. Later in the underground lair, Yzma summons Supai. Kronk later reveals that he never killed Kuzco much to Yzma's fury. Yzma then makes a deal with Supai that if he steals the sun, she'll give Kuzco to him. Yzma and Kronk head out and begin to search the local villages for Kuzco. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha leads him back toward the palace.The two get into a fight and nearly fall off a cliff.The two soon decide to make up and walk up the cliff. Meanwhile,Yzma and Kronk get lost somewhere in the jungle and Yzma get chased by bees. Kronk and Bucky meet a group of squirrels, who tell them have seeing a talking llama begin chased by a jaguars (Squeakity Squeaker). Kuzco and Pacha stop at a roadside diner and diguise themselves as customers, since animals are not allowed in the diner. Soon, Yzma and Kronk arrive shortly after, while Bucky is outside, because of the no animals allowed rule ("Welcome to Mudka's"). Pacha overhears Yzma discussing her plans to kill Kuzco with Kronk, and attempts to warn him. Kuzco, convinced Yzma is loyal, berates Pacha and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to give him to Supai so that he can kill him, and that the kingdom doesn't miss him at all. Kuzco realizes Pacha was right, but Pacha has left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the two reunite and make up ("My Funny Friend and Me"; sung by a chorus). Kuzco and Pacha go back to Pacha's village only to find that two of Pacha's elderly neighbors sent his relatives to his house only to be told that one was big and muscular and one was "scary beyond all reason". Pacha and Kuzco tell Pacha's wife Chicha that Kronk and Yzma are not their relatives and that they're trying to kill Kuzco. Chicha and Pacha's children,Tipo and Chaca promptly trap Kronk and Yzma in their closet and set up several booby traps that Yzma triggers while Kronk, who was friendly to the kids and Chicha gets out safely. Kuzco and Pacha race back to the palace, with Yzma and Kronk chasing them until the pursuers get hit by lightning and fall into a chasm ("Run Llama Run"; sung by a chorus). Kuzco and Pacha arrive at Yzma's laboratory only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first (by a method which, humorously, not even they know). Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma, and attempted to drop a chandelier on her, but her thin body enables her to escape harm, in retaliation, she drops him and Bucky down a trap door. Yzma summons Supai, forcing Kuzco and Pacha to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert Kuzco to other animals, and then back to a llama. After a battle with Supai, Supai is sent back to the underworld. Finding out they are down to only two vials, Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk and Bucky. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself ("A New Hope"). Now a human again, and a more selfless ruler, Kuzco decides to build his summer home elsewhere, and Pacha suggests a neighboring hilltop. In the end, Kuzco is shown living next door to Pacha's family in a modest cabin, sharing a swimming pool with Pacha and his family. Yzma, still a kitten, grudgingly joins Kronk's Junior Chipmunk troop.